tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ka Po Tun (Echoes of the Orient)
The Ka Po tun are a race present in the land of Akavir. They are often mistaken as tiger or feline folk by the people of Tamriel who are not familiar with them, in part due to their most revered animals being the tiger and lion, along with a lack of contact with them. The actual Ka Po Tun are humans who are thought to be native to the Eastern parts of Akavir. They do not actually name themselves as Ka Po Tun, as such is a name given to them by those from Tamriel. The Ka Po Tun have historically struggled against their rivals, the Tsaesci, for control over the lands of Akavir constantly. History Customs and Systems General Customs and Practices State Organisation The Ka Po Tun head of state is traditionally the Emperor. This is the Tosh Raka Emperor Li Xuanwen as of the fourth era. The Emperor holds absolute power in all decisions and his choices overrule the decisions made by any other body. The Emperor also cannot be contradicted by anyone, so people may only advise him. They cannot decide on his behalf. No matter how nonsensical, all decrees by the Emperor must be followed with no deviation allowed. If the Emperor does not intervene, the next level of decision are the state chancellors and council, who are essentially ministers that hold a large amount of political power in the court. These are elite civil servants and are considered as above the military in decision making. Their commands, if not overriden by the Emperor, tend to be absolute and they always pass decisions as a cohesive body after deliberating together. The rest of the civil servants and high ranking military like generals serve as the next level of political elite and do not really have much authority. Their political authority is only high enough to carry out the will of those who are politically above them. Local magistrates that arbitrate disputes are mostly placed under this category as well. The various more mundane people are all considered peasantry and have no real rights, except those dispensed by the royal court. Their lives are essentially under the command of the political elite and they do not have any say. Inheritance The Ka Po Tun nation used to be a monarchy where the eldest son inherited the throne of his father, unless a major objection was given by the men of the state and the Emperor himself. After Li Xuanwen came to power and gained immortality, he monopolized the throne under his ruling title of Tosh Raka and there is no more succession. As the Dragon Alchemy has rendered Li Xuanwen sterile, he has no children to succeed him if he should die. As for the rest of the Ka Po Tun noble families, their titles are passed down in a patriarchal manner from father to chosen son. Women do not inherit the noble titles of their parents, but take those of their husband. Should a family have more than a single son, it is up to the discretion of the Emperor if titles will be bestowed to such sons. If a family has no sons to inherit the noble title, it passes to the eldest daughter, who will then pass on the title to any of her sons. If there are still no sons after one generation of female inheritance, the title is normally withdrawn unless the high ranking Ministers or the Emperor personally approve of the inheritance. The Emperor has free reign in stripping away the inheritance of any title and can freely bestow inherited noble titles as well. The Emperor is free to carve up the land in any way he wants, so there is no problem with bestowing as many titles as he likes. As Li Xuanwen has no relatives by blood or marriage, he does not have any clans that are closely related to him and he is not obliged to raise any one family as above the rest. Culture Architecture Administration Civil Administration Military Administration Physical Traits The Ka Po Tun are a race of dark haired and dark eyed people, with fair complexions. They are generally of average build and height. Most of them are known to have rather flat cheekbones. The the prevalence of double eyelids and single eyelids are known to be quite evenly distributed among the Ka Po Tun, and they have a wider variety of features than the Tsaesci, which seems to suggest the Tsaesci actually originated as a subset of them. The Ka Po Tun do not naturally have birthsigns. This is because of their constellations being completely different from Tamriel and their lack of belief in the forces beyond. Even if birthsigns applied to the Ka Po Tun, the effects are negligible at best. Abilities Ka Po Tun are highly capable of learning magic, and they also use a form of the magical art known as Spirit Pressure. They are able to form spirit swords very similar to the Shehai of Sword Singers if they learn the methods as well, which is known as "Shengjian" to them. The "Shengjian" are more versatile and material than Shehai blades. The average Ka Po Tun is known to live longer and have improved physical capabilities as compared to those from Tamriel. There is greater variation in the overall capabilities of the Ka Po Tun as compared to that of the Tsaesci, again suggesting the Tsaesci originated as a subset of the original population. The Ka Po Tun are innately a hardy race and naturally have the ability to overcome and ignore damage for a limited duration, with the full damage being dealt to them when this time is over unless they manage to heal themselves first. This allows them to continuously fight when close to death, taking out many enemies before they themselves die. Technology The Ka Po Tun, like the Tsaesci, are known to be able to smith difficult to work metals, dragon bone and dragon scale. They make armor of similar materials to the Tsaesci, except in their own designs. Unlike the Tsaesci, though, the Ka Po Tun use mainly straight swords and broad sabres, not katanas. Ka Po Tun straight swords have very similar designs to the Guardian Clan swords of the Tsaesci. Ka Po Tun armor design tends to be heavier and bulkier around the upper body than Tsaesci armor of the same category, providing better protection at the cost of overall dexterity. As the Ka Po Tun empire focuses on straight line speed and power, not finesse, their armor is reflective of this. The greater emphasis on mounted calvary is probably another reason. Notable Ka Po Tun Royalty * Emperor Tosh Raka, Li Xuanwen Nobility * Ryu Jin Woo * Ryu Min Yeon * General Ryu (Ryu Jin Woo's and Ryu Min Yeon's father) Others Trivia * The Ka Po Tun here are depicted as fully human; As Echoes of the Orient is based on Xianxia/Wuxia, which does not contain beastfolk, the depiction is necessary as the author does not want to change pre-existing Tamrielic races to force fit. * The Ka Po Tun are a chaotic mix of Korean, Qing China and some Mongolian elements. * The names of the Ka Po Tun are mostly rendered in Chinese and Korean styles. * The Ka Po Tun have multiple language variations, reflective of how many dialects there are in Chinese. Their unitary language is based on modern Chinese, but it is rare for families to follow the language strictly. Category:Races Category:Echoes of the Orient